


His hair is full, full of secrets

by Thepresldent



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Furry, I was dared to post this, M/M, Obsession, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vore, exo playing in the backround, i hate myself., voring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresldent/pseuds/Thepresldent
Summary: Minho’s delicate fingertips slid down jisungs forest cat-like fur. A hint of greediness lingering in the Youngers dark gaze.OrMinho and jisung are furries(Not prof read)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	His hair is full, full of secrets

Minho’s delicate fingertips slid down jisungs forest cat-like fur. A hint of greediness lingering in the youngers dark gaze, as he watches the elders movements quietly in fear of interrupting him. 

The taller furry gently reached out for his fork, before leaning closer to the youngers cat ears

“I’ve been wanting to Vore your-“ but he got cut off by exo sunbaemins obsession playing through the speakers. 

Both cats pulled away, the sudden urge to dance along hitting them. Jisung ran across the dance floor on his hairy tippy toes, taking a hold of the mega phone that sat by the plates from earlier when they ate hyunjin. 

He took a deep breath through his nose before yelling  
“FUCK THEM HOMOPHOBES. I WHOOP THEM ALL WITH MY CHOPSTICKS CAUSE WONHO DID NOT CARRY THE WHOLE GODDAMN MUSIC INDUSTRY FOR U TO BE ANTI LESBIAN.”

All jeongin could do in the backround was get on his knees and pray for his innocence.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t take this seriously.  
> My gf wanted a Minsung furry one shot, so I wrote a Minsung furry one shot, then I was dared to post it.


End file.
